Elections 2005
by xsprinter
Summary: FINISHED Sakura and Syaoran are one of the famous actors and actresses in Japan. They are now racing for the seat of the Prime Minister for the 2005 elections. Who will win, Syaoran or Sakura, will love take place and merge their parties?
1. Candidacy

Elections 2005

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are the most popular and most respected figures in Japan. The 2005 elections for the Prime Ministral seat has opened and Sakura runs for the Constitutional Parliamentary party while Syaoran runs for the Imperialistic Monarchy party They battle for the position as they make a bet of who wins takes the loser. But will love get in the way, or will their parties merge or, will someone destroy them?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 1: Candidacy

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes and words not suitable for general audiences, parental guidance is recommended 

**Somewhere in a mansion in the town of Tomoeda, Sendai city, Japan. April 6 2005 10:30 hours**

"_We are here reporting live at Tomoeda, since it is the year of elections again, miss Sakura Kinomoto, one of the famous actresses in Japan, is leaving show business and entering the world of politics. Former senator Touya Kinomoto insisted that his younger sister run for the Prime Ministral elections, since her father in the 90's was elected as Prime Minister of Japan. Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, her half sister, is her running mate for this year's elections. Who will be brave enough to stand in the way of Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji? We will be giving live updates and live coverage for the 2005 Prime Ministral Elections, this has been Tony Saisaki, BBC Sendai"_

Syaoran was smirking in his room as he saw the report of a BBC field reporter. He now had something to accomplish again. Beat his rival and long time crush, Sakura Kinomoto. He then dialed a number he knew by heart and the other side of the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?" Eriol asked (Surprised, You thought it was Sakura, ha! You're daydreaming if you ask me)

"Yo, it's Syao, do you remember your promise that you owe me your life and will do anything to repay me?" Syaoran asked

"...Yeeeeaah..." Eriol answered nervously. 'He's up to something' Eriol thought

"Well now's your chance to repay me, be my running mate and consider every debt you have to me is paid, what do you say?" Syaoran calmly stated. He knew that Eriol would not back out.

"You know that were gonna battle many governors here at Sendai, so it will be a tou..." Before Eriol could finish, Syaoran butted in and said "BAKA! I will challenge Sakura in the Prime Ministral elections."

"Baka-bakashi, you know, you're challenging you long time crush and I will be forced to battle against my fiancée. Besides, both of you are well known celebrities, but she has the upper hand as she has more male fans than you, and every male fans you have, well let's just say, they are not sexually oriented if you get my point."

"I know, but I will make her marry me in this situation" Syaoran stated

"And how is that Einstein?" Eriol asked in an exasperated sarcastic tone.

"We make a bet, winner takes loser and same goes for the running mate, so in either ways, you can also ask her to marry you, right?" Syaoran again hoping for his acceptance to his offer earlier

"BAKA! were engaged and we are getting MARRIED, I don't need to ask her dumb-ass" Eriol asked really annoyed and added, "Fine, but if we lose, it's your fault now mine"

"Thanks, and by the way, Meiling is our Campaign manager, and she's now handling it, I told her before you agreed that you're my running mate, oops" Syaoran's stupid tongue slipped as he said something that he would regret.

"Oi, matte, you mean to say, you told her before I agreed that I am your running mate" Eriol asked sternly

"Yah, so you cannot back out now" Syaoran said calmly, regaining his nervous composure a few minutes ago.

"NOW I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE DO I, EVEN IF I DECLINED, I WILL BE RUNNING WITH YOU NATIONALLY JUST BECAUSE YOU TOLD SOMEONE ABOUT A CERTAIN SOMETHING THAT I DID NOT AGREE WITH YET" Eriol screamed at the phone.

"Yeah, but now you agreed, so now worries, like in Lion King, Hakuna Matata!" Syaoran said teasingly

"Have you considered the point if I declined, geez, your hopeless, when's first meeting?" Eriol asked as he gave the topic up

"Tomorrow, at 5 in the afternoon, Ja ne" Syaoran said as he put the phone down.

**Kinomoto Estate, Tomoeda, Sendai City Japan. April 7 2005**

There were only two months away at the elections, and still no one was challenging Sakura, yet!

"_Good morning Sendai, this is NHK's news update. Famous actor and Governor of Sendai, Governor Syaoran Li will be making a statement addressing the famous actress Sakura Kinomoto, and currently we have a field correspondent live at the Li Mansion in Tomoeda where the Governor will be making his statement"_

Sakura was shocked, 'Why can't he tell me personally, wait... is he... no... this will be good...' Sakura smirked as she continued to watch the news.

"... _and yes they are and... I just received a report that the Governor is now making his statement..."_ Then Syaoran was making his statement:

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I am here to announce something to my fellow people and my best friend Sakura, I know this will be a shock to you all and, all I'm about to say is... I will be running as well for the Prime Ministral elections... Here is my campaign manager Meiling, to answer your questions, thank you and good morning to all" _

Sakura was not surprised at all and predicted this. Her rival was always making challenges and again as she predicted he was going to call in

3

2

1

"Ring, Ring"

"What's the bet?" Sakura asked, knowing that is was Syaoran

"You really know how I act, I guess you really know how long my sausage is" Syaoran said teasingly

"Shut up, so what is it, money, fame or glory" Sakura asked curiously. She liked it when she makes a bet with Syaoran since he always gets beaten. Naturally he doesn't get beaten but he forfeits for the one he loves and that was Sakura. She on the other hand, also has feelings for the amber-eyed man, but still hasn't confessed to him

"More than what you expected princess, winner takes loser" Sakura now was shocked. "Fine" Sakura stated calmly. Syaoran was grinning at the other side and said "Fine, if I win, I take you, but if I lose...' Syaoran was cut when Sakura said "Yeah, I'm not stupid asshole" Sakura stated. "That means if I want to marry you, you will deal" Syaoran said blushing at the other side. Sakura then was shocked again and replied "Are you proposing to me?" She asked teasingly

"No, well not yet, I'll take my chances at the race, Ja" Syaoran hurriedly hang up because of embarrassment

"If you only knew I would say yes this very instant" Sakura thought loudly then

"Yes about what?" when HE entered the room

**TBC**

Who did Sakura encounter? Suspense is really thrilling isn't it? And if you're asking, Syaoran and Sakura are 30 to 31 years of age. Yeah I know they are too old already, but just imagine that they still look in their teenage years okay. Please Review!

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Elections 2005 in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of CLAMP, Sotsu Agency and associated parties. The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

_**Authored Fanfictions:**_

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura**

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed**


	2. Race for Love or Money

Elections 2005

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are the most popular and most respected figures in Japan. The 2005 elections for the Prime Ministral seat has opened and Sakura runs for the Constitutional Parliamentary party while Syaoran runs for the Imperialistic Monarchy party They battle for the position as they make a bet of who wins takes the loser. But will love get in the way, or will their parties merge or, will someone destroy them?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 2:Race for Love or Money

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes and words not suitable for general audiences, parental guidance is recommended 

_Chapter Recap_

"_No, well not yet, I'll take my chances at the race, Ja" Syaoran hurriedly hang up because of embarrassment_

"_If you only knew I would say yes this very instant" Sakura thought loudly then_

"_Yes about what?" when HE entered the room_

**Kinomoto Estate, Tomoeda, Sendai City Japan. April 7 2005**

"Yes about something that does not concern your smelly ass" Sakura said HIM

"Well it will now since I'm your brother" Touya said.

"You're getting lousier with your counterattacks with me Touya, you're aging man, how I miss those days." Sakura said with a sigh. "What when I call you kaijuu?" Touya asked teasingly. "Yeah, but doctor's said that I cannot stomp on your feet anymore since your OLD." Sakura retorted teasingly.

"Dimwit" Touya replied

"Asshole" Sakura retorted

"Bitch"

"Jackass"

"..." Sakura went mind block, she cannot reply back since her mind went blank.

"Ha! I win, I never lose my touch kaijuu" Touya said then all of a sudden he jumped around screaming like an old man. "I thought no stomping on my foot?" Touya said rubbing his feet as he sat down. "I didn't do anything, I'm over here, how am I supposed to hit you, I can't even reach your pathetic arm." Sakura replied innocently. "Then who did?" Touya asked as he looked around and saw... Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, why did you stomp on my foot?" Touya asked as he was now putting some ointment that he always brought with him. He was used to this so he always came prepared.

"Well the doctors said that only Sakura cannot stomp on your foot, so I'm doing this for her." Tomoyo replied

"Bitch" Touya mumbled

"Asshole" Tomoyo replied since she heard his mumbling

"Camera addict"

"Overprotective Jackass"

"Piece of shit"

"Crappy man"

"Polaroid paranoid"

"Dimwit"

"..." Touya was now speechless. He was blank.

"HA! You'll never win from me Touya, face it, I'm better than you, anyways, Sakura the meeting will be held in10 minutes." Tomoyo said.

"Fine, I'm headed down."

**Fast forward to the scene after the meeting. Outside Kinomoto Mansion, Tomoeda, Sendai City, Japan.**

"Bye" Tomoyo said as she was headed to her car.

"Yeah see you" Sakura said. Before she got her keys to the car, someone's arms snaked by her waist from the back, which made her stiffen and almost yelp since she heard Syaoran's voice.

"So how's my running rival?" Syaoran whispered

"Okay, you're getting weirder every minute. First, you make a bet with winner take loser, next, you tell me that you will propose to me..." Sakura was cut off by Syaoran and said, "I did not say anything about proposals" "Yes you did!" Sakura exclaimed. "NO I did not, I said if I win, you will do anything I want even marrying me" Syaoran retorted and added "So technically, I did not propose to you" "No you did not say anything, you implied it, why would you even bring that topic up if you didn't want it to happen? Well answer that," Sakura said with a raised eyebrow. "...Umm well, you know, I have to tell you something... and I've meaning to tell you this..." Syaoran said 'Well, she's on to me, might as well give it all out' He thought as he continued, "I... I l... I lo... I lov... I love you... I want to be much more than a friend to you, I always lose to our competitions since I don't want the only person I love get mad or held a grudge against me, and I was going to win this race so, so, I can... you know... Um..." Syaoran drifted off, as he was red as red and redder than red that you can imagine. (A/N: Even I didn't know what I just typed right there) "So we can get married" Sakura finished also blushing at the thought. He nodded in agreement of what she stated. They were in awkward silence. Sakura was processing all the information she got from him. 'He loves me' She kept repeating that thought over and over until. "Sakura..." Syaoran whispered. "Sakura..." Syaoran said as he was waving his fingers in front of her face. "Yoo hoo, SAKURA-CHAN" Syaoran screamed which caught her attention. Syaoran's eyes shut close since he hears her scream and Sakura's eyes also shot close because she was terrified.

Then, they both opened their eyes and stared at each other's irises. Their face was so close than the usual. Then they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

After about... ... (They are still doing it, please wait) ... (Due to some actor and actresses difficulties, we will be continuing the dotted line until they finish) ...(Damn it I cant take this anymore)... "Okay break it up!" The author said. They broke up the kiss and looked at the author. "Not to be rude but were doing something" Sakura said then went back to kissing Syaoran. "Oh sorry... HEY! Wait, I told you to break it up." "What the hell is your problem dude?" Syaoran asked as they broke up from the kiss.

"Hi, my name is X-Sprinter the author of this fanfiction and I believe that we are making a fanfiction here called 'Election 2005' which I know you're quite aware. I came down here since you two were making out and the readers are having a hard time waiting for you to stop it." "So" The two said in unison. "So can we please get on with the story, I have a meeting with the ALS in 2 hours, so I need to get this done okay, then do whatever you want" X-Sprinter said. "Okay" The two said in unison. "Thank you" X-Sprinter said and left the set.

"Who was that guy?" Sakura asked, drifting off the first topic, marriage.

"I don't know, he claimed to be an author of some fanfiction called elections 2005" Syaoran said. And again, they were in an awkward silence.

"Ummm, Syaoran..." Sakura said as she was staring at the ground

"Yes?" He questioned and was looking at her. He can notice that she was uneasy at what she's going to say.

"... I love you too..." She said. He hugged her tightly and kissed her in the lips passionately. Then, "Ahem..." someone coughed. "What are you still doing here?" Syaoran asked. "Preventing the two of you to lengthen the kiss, after the fic, you can do it further okay. Please on with the story" X-Sprinter said as again he exited the set.

"How the hell does he get here fast, he's from the Philippines isn't he?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I guess God really works in mysterious ways." Syaoran said.

**A tree by Sakura's car**

"This is going to make history my love." Tomoyo said.

"But your forgetting that they're rivals at the candidacy race" Eriol stated

"I got that covered love, me and Meiling are handling it already" Tomoyo smirked

"That's what I like about you Tomy" Eriol said as he kissed her.

"We'll make out later, this time, we need to take this kawaii moment of Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said as she pulled away much for her disappointment.

"But I can't wait" Eriol pouted while nipping Tomoyo's neck.

"Well you'll have to... ha ha ha that tickles" Tomoyo laughed as she gets tickled at her neck.

"What was that, I heard someone giggling" Sakura asked pulling away from those amber pools. They were only staring at each other for God knows how long.

"Yeah, I also heard it" Syaoran said and snapped back to reality.

Then Tomoyo and Eriol fell down on top of each other. Tomoyo's blouse was open and Eriol's pants were down. "Ha ha ha ha... you... ha ha ha... were... ha ha ha... making out... ha ha ha ... at a tree branch... ha ha ha" Sakura was laughing away. Tomoyo glared at her and she as red as she'll ever be. Syaoran who couldn't hold his laughter much longer also laughed and the whole group laughed.

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

"Yeah get my campaign and stuff ready, we announce tomorrow." Someone in a tux said to his campaign manager.

**TBC**

Who is this man that will challenge Sakura and Syaoran? What will Tomoyo and Meiling do for their 2 friends Sakura and Syaoran? Suspense is really thrilling isn't it? Everything will be answered at the next chapter. Please Review!

FYI: THIS IS A 6-SHOT Fic. NO MORE, NO LESS. Epilogues are just around the corner so if ever I need one, I'll just pick it up. And for dimwits out there (no offense) THERE WILL BE NO PROLOGUE, geez, I already started the damn fic, you want me to reformat again. God my friends are killing me with their idiotic suggestions. Sorry for the interruption.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Elections 2005 in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

_**Authored Fanfictions:**_

Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed**


	3. A Challenger Arises

Elections 2005

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are the most popular and most respected figures in Japan. The 2005 elections for the Prime Ministral seat has opened and Sakura runs for the Constitutional Parliamentary party while Syaoran runs for the Imperialistic Monarchy party They battle for the position as they make a bet of who wins takes the loser. But will love get in the way, or will their parties merge or, will someone destroy them?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 3: A Challenger arises

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes and words not suitable for general audiences, parental guidance is recommended 

_Chapter Recap_

"_Yeah get my campaign and stuff ready, we announce tomorrow." Someone in a tux said to his campaign manager._

**Kinomoto Mansion, Tomoeda, Japan**

Syaoran slept over at the Kinomoto Mansion since Sakura insisted. They are officially a couple, however, they cannot broadcast yet since they are rivals. Then...

_Ring Ring_

Sakura who was beside Syaoran groggily pressed the speaker of the speakerphone and answered lazily "Whaaaaat"

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes grew wide at what they heard. Syaoran quickly put his pants on and ran to the door, he got the newspaper and it shocked him from the headlines as he read it aloud.

"_Black neck suck maniac attacks on tarmac. Checked backpacker whacks drac with paperback"_

Tomoyo fell down anime style when she heard Syaoran's voice and screamed "THE OTHER ONE"

Sakura snatched the paper from Syaoran and read,

"_Dollar-Collared Scholar hollers at roller bowler" _

Tomoyo again fell down and said "You won't find it at the Rhyming' Times Newspaper, look at the Chronicle, oh gotta go sweetie, Eriol's here and we need to get the plan into action... ooops" "What plan" Sakura asked. "Did I say plan, I said... um... pan yes Pan into action, don't want the visitors to get hungry now do we... double ooops" Tomoyo replied and slipped her tongue again. "Who's your visitor?" Sakura asked. "Umm... Tom Cruise yeah Tom Cruise... He's gonna help us with your campaign" Tomoyo said. Eriol then fell down anime style at the background making Tomoyo giggle a little. "Really, Can I come" Sakura pleaded ignoring the shocked Syaoran who was desperately asking for Sakura to look at the headlines. "OH, let's not spoil it... bye bye" "Awww she hang UUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!" Sakura exclaimed the word 'up' when she saw the picture of her and Syaoran kissing by her car accompanied by an article about candidate conspiracy.

"No Sakura, were going doooooooown with this not uuuuuuuuuppppp" Syaoran teased.

"You pick the crucial time to joke around Syaoran" Sakura said as she snatched the newspaper and inspected it.

"Miss Sakura, Master Touya would like a word with you in his study and breakfast is ready at the dining hall" The butler said on the other side of the door.

"I'LL BE THERE, PLEASE INFORM ONIICHAN THAT I'LL BE HAVING BREAKFAST FIRST" Sakura screamed making Syaoran grab the nearest pillows he could find and cover his ears as he plunges himself under the mattress which is not successful as Sakura's voice still went through the triple protection Syaoran made for himself. 'Note to self, by heavy duty... no make that extra heavy duty... no ULTRA heavy-duty earplugs when staying over at Sakura's' Syaoran thought as Sakura's voice still rang through his head.

"Very Well miss Sakura, and good morning" The butler said and left pulling the earplugs away from his ears and said to no one, "Now I know why master Touya gave me this heavy duty earplugs"

"Syaoran what do we do" Sakura asked the swirly eyed Syaoran.

"WHAT?" Syaoran screamed

"I said, what do we do Syaoran" Sakura said.

Still the swirly-eyed boy screamed, "WHAT?"

"I SAID, WHAT DO WE DO?" Sakura screamed.

"Well first of all, you can lower your voice down and second, can you two explain to me what the hell is going on between the two of you. Your rivals in the first day and then you're a couple in the next. I want the two of you to take the snakes out of the bag and lay it straight for me" Touya stated.

Syaoran who recovered from his mental dizziness explained first.

**With Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryan and Meiling**

"So what's the plan guy?" Meiling asked as they were all in a coffee shop

"I thought the two of you got plans," Eriol stated.

"Yeah we do" Meiling replied

"Well, shoot" Ryan said.

"We made plans to talk about the 'plans' today" Meiling stated then took as sip of her iced coffee. The guys then fell anime style. "YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T GOT ANY PLANS" Eriol and Ryan said in unison. "Relax, no need to get excited and honey, (She was referring to Ryan) your bladder." Ryan then blushed. "Anyways, I was just toying with you guys, the plan is already in action" Meiling said. Then the before the two sat down Meiling added "Honey, you wet your pants, here's the keys to the car, I brought extras just in case" Then she sipped again as Tomoyo got back from a phone call.

**Back with Touya, Syaoran and Sakura**

Remarkably, Touya handled the problem like a real adult. He calmed himself down by drinking a pitcher of water everytime Syaoran said something very delicate that would normally make Touya burst out of anger. "Onii-chan, haven't you had enough water for a day, you could last almost a month in the desert with the amount of water you drank" Sakura said who was dotted eye at the moment and was pointing to the pile of plastic pitchers that was on the floor.

"I'll have enough when I had enough okay Sakura" Touya said

"But Oniichan..." Sakura said

"No buts, I know my limit" Touya said feeling a slight warmness at his legs. He was only wearing shorts.

"But" Sakura said "But What Sakura" Touya said as he eyed his sister.

"But currently you are peeing at your shorts and is now on the floor, if you keep doing that, you might flood the house" Syaoran stated calmly. Sakura was giggling at her brother who was red as a tomato.

He ran to the bathroom dripping. Sakura and Syaoran followed and asked "Can we go, because we can see that this will take about an hour, seeing the amount of water you consumed" Sakura said. "Sure, stay out of troubleahhhhhhh" Touya said, after freeing his (cough) and started peeing directly at the toilet.

"Ewwww" Sakura and Syaoran both said as they looked at each other and walked away.

"I knew that writer couldn't be trusted." Syaoran said then something hit him. He looked around to see who threw the ballpen at him and saw...

"Did you know, ranting about others at their back is a sin" X-Sprinter said.

"Well now I do," Syaoran said.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that, I did not send those pictures, Tomoyo did" X-Sprinter said.

"How do you know and why are you telling us this" Sakura questioned.

"Well to answer you first question, I am the Author of the story, therefore, I know what happens inside and out the set. Second, I'm telling you this, because I don't want to waste precious time for you guys to idiotically search for the culprit and type the whole scene. This is a six shot fic so I don't want to lengthen it with useless information and so I came here straight to the point." X-Sprinter said. "Well how do you get here this instant, are you a ghost or something" Syaoran asked. "Well that's simple, my single minded friend. The answer is, the KEYBOARD," The author said. "AH YES, the magnificent KEYBOARD, what is it?" Sakura asked. The author and Syaoran fell down anime style. "A keyboard my prehistoric friend is something you use to type with. It has letters, which I know that it isn't invented in the prehistoric age. So now the cave woman knows, anyways those are the only information I can give you, so act good okay. We don't want to disappoint the readers now do we. Ciao" The author said. Sakura was beaming with anger since she was called as a cave woman and prehistoric.

Syaoran then said, "Don't worry about him, he's just some Jurassic freak" Then Syaoran was hit at the back again by a 1.5-liter coke. Then someone said out of nowhere, "The next time I hear you rant at me, I will not debate my mind to type an anvil killing you in this fic" "Fine" Syaoran said and they both left the house. "So it wasn't god but the Keyboard works in mysterious ways" Syaoran fell down anime style and when he regained his composure, they exited the doors only to be surprised by the media and asked them. "Miss Kinomoto and Mister Li, what do you say about Mister Sakamoto's challenge for the two of you since he will also compete with the position"

Sakura and Syaoran gasped and said in unison, "WHAT! MYRON SAKAMOTO IS RUNNING FOR PRIME MINISTER"

**TBC**

Who is this Myron Sakamoto that will challenge Sakura and Syaoran? What with the author? Suspense is really thrilling isn't it? Everything will be answered at the next chapter. Please Review!

Sorry about me interrupting, I'm just straight to the point today so I thought of it to tell the actors and actresses personally.

**_FYI:_** **TOM CRUISE** WILL **NOT** BE IN THIS FIC Tomoyo just did a _diversionary tactic_ to fool Sakura. THIS IS A **6-SHOT** Fic. NO MORE, NO LESS. Epilogues are just around the corner so if ever I need one, I'll just pick it up. And for dimwits out there, (no offense) THERE WILL BE **NO PROLOGUE**, geez, I already started the damn fic; you want me to reformat again. God my friends are killing me with their idiotic suggestions. Sorry for the interruption.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Elections 2005 in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

_**Authored Fanfictions:**_

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura**

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed**


	4. The Debate

Elections 2005

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are the most popular and most respected figures in Japan. The 2005 elections for the Prime Ministral seat has opened and Sakura runs for the Constitutional Parliamentary party while Syaoran runs for the Imperialistic Monarchy party They battle for the position as they make a bet of who wins takes the loser. But will love get in the way, or will their parties merge or, will someone destroy them?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 4: The Debate

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes and words not suitable for general audiences, parental guidance is recommended 

_Chapter Recap_

"_Miss Kinomoto and Mister Li, what do you say about Mister Sakamoto's challenge for the two of you since he will also compete with the position"_

_Sakura and Syaoran gasped and said in unison, "WHAT! MYRON SAKAMOTO IS RUNNING FOR PRIME MINISTER"_

**FAST FORWARD. One Week before the elections**

Nothing really happened after the announcement of Myron. Well there was, Sakura endlessly scolded him. Myron was Sakura's 4th cousin and ex-boyfriend. He was the same age as Sakura and Syaoran.

Now there were three of them at the debate.

The Justice Secretary now announces the start of the Parliament, Monarchy and Nationalist debate contest at the Tomoeda Regional Trial Courthouse.

There were only three topics to debate with. It was Population, Economy and Reformation.

The judge now began the debate, "This question goes for the three of you, Miss Sakura you will start. What would you do for the population control of the country"

Sakura answered, "That's easy your honor, less siblings, less tax, more siblings, more tax. It's simple logic really, people will not make children if they think that their salaries will not be enough for the family since if you have more than 2 siblings, your taxes increase." "Wouldn't be that a bit harsh Miss Kinomoto, I mean, come on, do you really believe in crap like that, I would best suggest to just let them have more, having more Japanese people is better in our growing economy" Then the neutral box of spectators applauded at the suggestion

Syaoran was fuming with anger since Myron was hitting Sakura hard, so he countered "So you mean that if we have more people like you, our economy will grow, ha get real, you still can't carry yourself out of bed when you are in need to go to the bathroom, bringing the conclusion of you peeing at your bed sheets, so if you think that peeing on your bed sheets is growing economy, well let's just donate the public and private comfort rooms to other countries therefore we could get more money from porcelain" "..." Myron was speechless. It was true anyways. Then everyone inside the courtroom laughed at the speech that Syaoran gave. "I may say that I go with the idea of Miss Kinomoto here, but in some way, we should not use only taxes as weapons but salaries as well." Syaoran proposed and everyone at the neutral and his party applauded.

"You agree with her? Yeah you should, because it clearly says that the rivals here are couples in real life" Myron accused.

"If you put it that way, I will quit my candidacy from this point on and let my LOVER, compete for me" Sakura said. Syaoran was pulled back at what she said.

"Fine, your honor, I would like to postpone this debate and continue tomorrow" Myron said

"Okay, debate starts at 7 pm, dismissed" Everyone exited the room except for Sakura and Syaoran who were still gazing at each other's eyes.

"Do you know that I cannot stop myself from looking at you" Syaoran said.

"Don't state the obvious cause I am too" Sakura said as Syaoran leaned in for the kiss.

"KAWAII" Tomoyo squealed, she was shooting it with a camera, and not an ordinary one, but a news camera. Their kiss was shared with thousands of people around Japan, but neither cared and continued the kiss.

When they pulled away, she was still looking at those amber eyes and said "I WILL GET YOU TOMOYO-CHAN"

"Anytime" Tomoyo replied.

**TBC**

Sorry if it's short, it just needed to be for the next chapter. Suspense is really thrilling isn't it? Everything will be answered at the next chapter. Please Review!

**_FYI:_** THIS IS A **6-SHOT** Fic. NO MORE, NO LESS. Epilogues are just around the corner so if ever I need one, I'll just pick it up. And for dimwits out there, (no offense) THERE WILL BE **NO PROLOGUE**, geez, I already started the damn fic; you want me to reformat again. God my friends are killing me with their idiotic suggestions. Sorry for the interruption.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Elections 2005 in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

_**Authored Fanfictions:**_

Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	5. The Truth Unveils

Elections 2005

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are the most popular and most respected figures in Japan. The 2005 elections for the Prime Ministral seat has opened and Sakura runs for the Constitutional Parliamentary party while Syaoran runs for the Imperialistic Monarchy party They battle for the position as they make a bet of who wins takes the loser. But will love get in the way, or will their parties merge or, will someone destroy them?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 5: The Truth Unveils

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes and words not suitable for general audiences, parental guidance is recommended 

_Chapter Recap_

"_KAWAII" Tomoyo squealed, she was shooting it with a camera, and not an ordinary one, but a news camera. Their kiss was shared with thousands of people around Japan, but neither cared and continued the kiss._

_When they pulled away, she was still looking at those amber eyes and said "I WILL GET YOU TOMOYO-CHAN"_

"_Anytime" Tomoyo replied._

**Outside the Court Room**

Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura were now going home when they spotted Myron. Syaoran smirked and Myron said "May I talk with Sakura-chan, alone" Sakura gestured her friends to wait as she walked to him.

All Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol could see were hand movements, hand movements then...

SLAP.

Sakura was now in tears. Syaoran was about to go to her when Sakura signaled him to stop.

**With Sakura and Myron, Time Lapse**

"What do you want to talk about, Sakamoto-san" Sakura asked

"What are you doing with him, I thought you loved me" Myron asked

"Damn it Myron, I though we were over, you thought I cheated on you and broke up, you did not trust me enough" Sakura said. "Well I know now that you didn't, but still you didn't have to talk me that way last time and you're cheating on me again" Myron reasoned then...

SLAP

Sakura slapped him; Syaoran was now starting to advance from where he was standing when Sakura signaled him to stop.

"You think I would talk to you in a calm manner when I caught you, you think it was payback, I did not cheat on anyone and I never will, well maybe from out Math teacher, but still, I cannot forgive you" Sakura said as she walked back to her friends.

"Sakura I lo..." Myron started then "Don't even start in finishing that sentence" Sakura glared at her. Myron just mouthed the words, which Sakura did not accept.

**Sakura's house**

"Oi Kaijuu, why the tears" Touya asked.

Syaoran was beside Sakura that time then Touya sat and asked again

"Oi gaki, what happened" Touya asked. "I was going to ask the same question, can we talk in the kitchen" Syaoran replied when Sakura fell asleep.

They walked to the kitchen then Syaoran started, "Who's Myron?" Touya stiffened. "How come I feel that this is not going to be good" Syaoran said. "No its not that, he thought the Sakura cheated on him and so he took revenge by cheating at her as well."

_Flashback_

_One day Myron came to Sakura's house and saw Sakura with Syaoran. Myron was Sakura's boyfriend and Syaoran was Sakura's best friend. He thought that there was more than a friendship between them and concluded that she was cheating on her._

_The next day, it was a party held at a friends' house. Sakura and Syaoran went to the party together since Myron called and said that he wouldn't be able to pick her up._

_She walked in the party and minutes later, she saw Myron making out with Syaoran's girlfriend. She slapped him and he accused her of a cheater. Syaoran went into the scene and protected Sakura and dumped her girlfriend as well and both of them left depressed. _

_End Flashback_

"So he misunderstood us and went to my girl to hurt me as well" Syaoran asked

"Yup and not only that, he claimed Sakura after that, since he was famous that time, he threatened Sakura that if she tells, our family's reputations gets it" Touya added

"I'm so gonna beat him tomorrow" Syaoran said, then a pair of arms wrapped him from behind and said "I'm sure you will"

Syoaran turned around and looked at Sakura and gave her a light kiss which uturned out to a passionate one and suddenly touching each other.

"Ahem" Someone coughed

"Oh not you again" Syaoran said breaking from the kiss.

"Yup, and I will be here till tomorrow so expect me lover boy" X-Sprinter said.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Touya answered, "He will be the judge in your debate, but don't worry, not strings attached to you, so prepare yourself" "Fine" Syaoran agreed.

"You don't mind if I sleep here?" X-Sprinter asked. "WE MIND" Syaoran and Sakura said

"No we don't you can stay in one of the guest rooms" Touya said eyeing the couple and added "And if you're making out, get a room"

"Oh great Touya spoils our moment and speaking of the devil, he arrives all of a sudden and surprisingly sleeps here" Syaoran muttered. "Tsk Tsk Tsk, where's tour manners Syaoran, is that how you treat guests?" X-Sprinter teased. "To answer your first question, I left my manners in Alaska, and second, yes, I treat visitors like this if they disturb one of my precious times with Sakura" Syaoran stated. "Don't worry, I won't I'm too tired typing, Oyasumi" The author said and with a click he's gone

"There he goes" Sakura said

"And here I come" Syaoran said seductively.

**TBC**

Sorry if it's short, it just needed to be for the next chapter. Suspense is really thrilling isn't it? Everything will be answered at the next chapter. Please Review!

**_FYI:_** THIS IS A **6-SHOT** Fic. NO MORE, NO LESS. Epilogues are just around the corner so if ever I need one, I'll just pick it up. And for dimwits out there, (no offense) THERE WILL BE **NO PROLOGUE**, geez, I already started the damn fic; you want me to reformat again. God my friends are killing me with their idiotic suggestions. Sorry for the interruption.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Elections 2005 in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

_**Authored Fanfictions:**_

Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	6. And the winner is

Elections 2005

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are the most popular and most respected figures in Japan. The 2005 elections for the Prime Ministral seat has opened and Sakura runs for the Constitutional Parliamentary party while Syaoran runs for the Imperialistic Monarchy party They battle for the position as they make a bet of who wins takes the loser. But will love get in the way, or will their parties merge or, will someone destroy them?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 6: And the Winner is...

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes and words not suitable for general audiences, parental guidance is recommended 

_Chapter Recap_

"_There he goes" Sakura said_

"_And here I come" Syaoran said seductively._

**Syaoran's Campaign Center:**

"_Moments ago, Governor Syaoran Li and actor Myron Sakamoto, have finished their debate in favor of Governor Li, however, that doesn't change today's results of the elections, we are about 2 cities away in concluding the new Prime Minister of Japan. Since they are both running head to head, we need Tokyo and Okinawa to decide the future of Japan. We will be back for more Updates"_

"How's everything?" Syaoran asked grinning. "Everything looks good, at this rate you might actually beat him" Meiling said.

"Well we're not out of the fire yet, we're just entering" Sakura stated and held Syaoran's hand.

**After 12 hours**

"_The moment of truth has arrived Jodi, we are here live in Okinawa where we will be starting the tallying of results"_

"_Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron... Li Syaoran... Sakamoto Myron...and the last tally..." _**(Long isn't it)**

"_OUT OF ONE HUNDRED TWENTY TWO MILLION VOTERS ACROOS THE NATION, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER WITH THE AVERAGE TALLY OF SIXTY ONE MILLION AND ONE VOTES, THE WINNER WITH ONE VOTE AHEAD IS NONE OTHER THAN... SAKAMOTO MYRON"_

Everyone in the Li Campaign slammed their hands in defeat then Syaoran smiled at Sakura and said, "It's alright, you're still marrying me right?" Syaoran said.

"I guess this is not your day" Sakura said letting go of Sakura's hands. "NO I'm not losing you too" Syaoran ran to Sakura and hugged her tightly

"Who said about losing me, I bought a gift to you, you win or lose, you're still a winner in my point of view" Sakura said and hugging him as well.

Syaoran kissed her then stopped, looked at X-Sprinter and the author said, "Go ahead, it's the finale anyways, do whatever you want"

Syaoran mouthed a thank you and carried Sakura to the elevator to his private office all the while not breaking their kiss.

Then...

"HEY WAIT... LOOK... HE CHEATED! they hacked to the computers... the last vote was to Syaoran." Meiling exclaimed.

**After a while**

"Syaoran you're so good" Sakura said moaning

then a knock was heard. "Mister Prime Minister" Meiling said

"Wait here" Syaoran said then pecked on her lips and put on some decent clothes.

"What I didn't win so..." Syaoran trailed off as he went wide eyed and screamed YES!

"Sakura, I won, I won, I'm the new Prime Minister" Syaoran ran to the bedroom and raised his soon to be wife

"Good for you" Sakura said and kissed him

"Now you still remember the deal right?" Syaoran grinned

"Yeah and I'm all yours" Sakura said as she slammed the door and kissed him roughly.

"Politicians" Meiling sighed and closed the door

**Production and Writing Staff:**

**Planning and Plot by: X-Sprinter and Dark Guyzer**

**Summary by: X – Sprinter, Dark Guyzer and ALS Committee**

**Story by: X-Sprinter**

**Courtesy and Production by: Anime Lover's Society International®**

**Distributor: ) c/o ALSi, and ALS Philippines**

ELECTIONS 2005® ©2004

_**All Rights Reserved**_

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA™ ©1998**

_**and**_

**ANIME LOVER'S SOCIETY® ©2002**

...**...FIN...**

Sorry if it's short, Please Review!

**_FYI:_** THIS IS A **6-SHOT** Fic. NO MORE, NO LESS. Epilogues are just around the corner so if ever I need one, I'll just pick it up. And for dimwits out there, (no offense) THERE WILL BE **NO PROLOGUE**, geez, I already started the damn fic; you want me to reformat again. God my friends are killing me with their idiotic suggestions. Sorry for the interruption.

YOU WANT EPILOUGES, REVIEW. REVIEWING MAKES THE STORY GO ROUND. WILL WORK FOR REVIEW. ANY SUGGESTIONS WILL BE ACCEPTED AND PUT IN THE EPILOUGE, FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO POSSOM PIES, YOU NAME IT. R&R

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA™ ®© 1998 by CLAMP MIXED EMOTIONS®©™ by Anime Lover's Society International©2004

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

_**Authored Fanfictions:**_

Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**


	7. Credits

Elections 2005

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

**Production and Writing Staff:**

**Planning and Plot by: X-Sprinter and Dark Guyzer**

**Summary by: X – Sprinter, Dark Guyzer and ALS Committee**

**Story by: X-Sprinter**

**Courtesy and Production by: Anime Lover's Society International®**

**Distributor: ) c/o ALSi, and ALS Philippines**

_**THIS PORTION OF THE FANFICTION IS DEDICATED TO THE REVIEWERS AND THE TRUE OWNERS OF THE SERIES**_

_**THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS:**_

**Liz, who reviewed chapters 1,2 and 3**

**an Anonymous reviewer who reviewed chapter 2**

**and schoolqueen who reviewed chapter 5 **

**Nevertheless, I am not disappointed with the results of the review part, I don't need reviews to live so anyways, to readers who are currently reviewing, thank you very much**

_**Full Disclaimers Report of X-Sprinter (Courtesy of Anime News Network): **_

_ALL RIGHTS AND PRIVILIDGES OF CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ARE TRADEMARKS AND COPYRIGHTED BY THE FOLLOWING:_

_**Japanese Production Staff:**_

**Script**: Hiroshi Ishii (eps 5,10,13,22), Jiro Kaneko (eps 4,7,12,15,19,21,24,30), Nanase Ohkawa (many eps), Tomoko Ogawa (eps 25,28-29,33), and Tomoyasu Okubo (eps 26,32,38),

**Storyboard**: Akio Sakai (ep 14), Hitoyuki Matsui (eps 10,32,48-49,52), Ichiro Mizuchi (eps 54,61), Jun'ichi Sakata (many eps), Katsumi Terahigashi (eps 17,24,29,38,50,55,58), Kazunori Mizuno (eps 13,35,60), Koshi Ahiru (ep 56), Mamoru Kanbe (many eps), Mamoru Matsuo (ep 63), Masaru Kitao (ep 67), Masayuki Kojima (ep 2), Morio Asaka (eps 1,23,27,47,70), Nobuaki Nakanishi (eps 4,7), Satoshi Nishimura (ep 43), Shigehito Takayanagi (eps 40,46,57,68), Shin-ichi Masaki (ep 53), Shoji Yabushita (ep 18), Sumio Hiratsuka (ep 34), Sunao Katabuchi (eps 3,8,15), Tsuneo Tominaga (ep 45), Yorifusa Yamaguchi (ep 62), Yuki Ofuji (ep 64), and Yuzo Sato (eps 22,66)

**Episode Director**: Akio Sakai (eps 6,10), Fushio Takase (eps 43,53), Hiroyuki Tanaka (eps 59,65,70), Hitoyuki Matsui (eps 23,27,32,38), Jun'ichi Sakata (eps 11,20), Kazunori Mizuno (many eps), Ken Ando (ep 17), Kenichi Yatani (ep 66), Mamoru Kanbe (many eps), Masaru Kitao (ep 15), Morio Asaka (eps 1,69), Naoto Hashimoto (eps 58,63,67), Nobuaki Nakanishi (ep 4), Norihiko Nagahama (eps 50,55), Osamu Mikasa (ep 49), Rei Mano (eps 24,29,34,36,42,61), Shigehito Takayanagi (eps 40,46-47,57,64,68), Shin-ichi Masaki (ep 52), Shoji Yabushita (eps 14,18), Shouji Saeki (ep 54), Sunao Katabuchi (eps 3,8), Yasumi Mikamoto (ep 39), Yorifusa Yamaguchi (eps 45,56,62), and Yorimichi Nakano (ep 2)

**Character Design**: Kumiko Takahashi

**Art director**: Katsufumi Hariu

**Animation director**: Kumiko Takahashi

**Supervising Director**: Morio Asaka

**Director of Photography**: Hisao Shirai

**Animation producer**: Tetsuya Ono (Madhouse)

**Color Key**: Madoka Katsunuma

**Costume & card designer**: Mokona Apapa

**Editing**: Harutoshi Ogata

**Executive producer**: Akira Watanabe (NEP21) and Yasuko Uchizawa (NHK)

**Inserted Song Performance**: Anza (ep 68 - "Mienai Chizu"), Gumi (ep 40 - "Hitorijime"), Junko Iwao (various), Motoko Kumai (ep 57 - "Ki ni Naru Aitsu"), Sakura Tange (various)

**Music**: Takayuki Negishi

**Original story**: CLAMP

**Producer**: Eizo Kondo

**Screenplay Sound Supervisor**: Takayuki Negishi

**Script Editing**: Tatsuhiko Urahata

**Script Supervisor**: Nanase Ohkawa

**Series Structure**: Nanase Ohkawa

**Sound Design**: Fujio Yamada

**Sound Effects**: Shizuo Kurahashi

**Sound Supervisor**: Masafumi Mima

**Theme Song Arrangement**: Chihiro (ED2), Hisaaki Hogari (ED3), Koumi Hirose (OP1/ED1), Seiji Kameda (OP2), Terumitsu Honma (OP1/ED1), and Yoko Kanno (OP3),

**Theme Song Composition**: Koji Ueda (ED3), Koumi Hirose (OP2), and Yoko Kanno (OP3)

**Theme Song Lyrics**: Chihiro (ED2), Kikuko (OP2), Koumi Hirose (OP1/ED1), Takeshi Yokoyama (ED3) and Yuho Iwasato (OP3)

**Theme Song Performance**: Anza (OP2), Chihiro (ED2), Gumi, Koumi Hirose (ED1), Maaya Sakamoto (OP3), Megumi Kojima (ED3), and Takeshi Yokoyama (ED3)

_**Japanese Casting:**_

Junko Iwao _as_ **Tomoyo Daidouji**

Motoko Kumai _as_ **Syaoran Li**

Sakura Tange _as_ **Sakura Kinomoto**

Aya Hisakawa _as_ **Kerberos**

Emi Motoi _as_ **Naoko Yanagisawa**

Hideyuki Tanaka _as_ **Fujitaka Kinomoto**

Masaya Onosaka _as_ **Kerberos** (big)

Megumi Ogata _as _**Yue **and** Yukito Tsukishiro**

Tomokazu Seki _as_ **Touya Kinomoto**

Anza _as_ **Girl** (ep 43)

Emi Shinohara _as_ **Kaho Mizuki**

Hinako Kanamaru _as_ **Keiko Kurokawa** (ep 22)

Issei Miyazaki _as_ **Takashi Yamazaki**

Junko Iwao _as_ **Song Card**

Kae Araki _as_ **Akane** (ep 15)

Katsuyuki Konishi _as _**Spinel Sun** (big) and **Yoshiyuki Terada** (season 3)

Kazuo Hayashi _as_ **Clow Read**

Kei Hayami _as_ **Makiko Midori** (eps 1, 8, 52, 67)

Kishô Taniyama _as_ **Student**

Kotono Mitsuishi _as_ **Maki Matsumoto**

Kyoko Hikami _as_ **Yoko Nakagawa** (ep 14)

Michiko Neya _as_ **Shouko Tsujitani** (eps 12, 23, 37)

Miki Itou _as_ **Sonomi Daidouji**

Miwa Matsumoto _as_ **Chiharu Mihara**

Motomu Kiyokawa _as_ **Wei Wang**

Naoki Imamura _as_ **Katsuya Abe** (ep 22)

Nozomu Sasaki _as_ **Eriol Hiiragizawa**

Osamu Saka _as_ **Masaki Amamiya** (eps 16 & 54)

Rei Sakuma _as _**Dark Card **and **Light Card**

Ryoka Yuzuki _as _**Nakuru Akizuki **and **Ruby Moon**

Sakura Tange _as_ **Mirror Card**

Shoko Kikuchi _as_ **Student**

Taeko Kawata _as_ **Yuuki Tachibana** (ep 7)

Takahiro Sakurai _as_ **Kouichi Kouno** (ep 22)

Tohru Furusawa _as_ **Yoshiyuki Terada** (season 1)

Tomo Saeki _as_ **Yukie Kimura**

Tomoko Kawakami _as_ **Rika Sasaki**

Yuka Imai _as_ **Rei Tachibana** (ep 30)

Yukana Nogami _as_ **Meiling Li**

Yuko Minaguchi _as_ **Nadeshiko Kinomoto**

Yumi Touma _as_ **Spinel**

Ai Maeda (ep 11)

Akiko Kimura (ep 14)

Chieko Atarashi (ep 66)

Hidenari Ugaki (ep 38)

Hikaru Hanada (ep 3)

Jun Suzuki (eps 14, 24)

Kaori Tsuji (ep 13)

Katsuyuki Komiya (ep 32)

Kayo Deguchi (ep 66)

Kazuhiko Watanabe (ep 25)

Kentarou Itou (ep 14)

Kishô Taniyama (eps 5, 7, 14)

Kunihiko Yasui (ep 14)

Makiko Miyagi (ep 19)

Nobuyuki Tanaka (eps 24, 40, 63, 65)

Rie Kugimiya (ep 66)

Saori Kaneda (ep 24)

Shoji Izumi (ep 32)

Shoko Kikuchi (ep 14)

Shougo Sakamoto (ep 15)

Tetsuya Sakai (ep 3)

Yuka Nagayoshi (ep 15)

_**Japanese Production Companies: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

English Production Staff

**Translation**: Rika Takahashi

**DVD Authoring**: Robert Ingram

**DVD Engineer**: Songyi Liu

**DVD Menu Design**: Colin Petrie, Vince Rojas and Weimin Zhang,

**DVD Producer**: Kevin Chu

**Executive producer**: Hideki 'Henry' Goto

**Online Editor**: CP Booth (eps 1-28) and Keri Winthers (eps 29),

**Producer**: Haruyo Kanesaku, Kevin Chu and Yutaka Maseba

**Production Coordination**: Keisuke Onishi and Sawako Furuya

**Subtitle Timing**: Christopher Smith and Dana Weaver

**Voice Direction**: Amiel Gladstone and Karl Willems

_**English Casting:**_

Carly McKillip _as_ **Sakura Avalon**

Matt Hill _as_ **Kero**

Rhys Huber _as_ **Li Showron**

Richard Newman _as_ **Keroberos** (big)

Brian Drummond _as_ **Aiden Avalon**

Dale Wilson _as_ **Clow Reed**

Janyse Jaud _as_ **Natasha Avalon**

Jordan Kilik _as_ **Li Showran**

Kelly Sheridan _as_ **Nikki**

Maggie Blue O'Hara _as_ **Madison**

Nicole Oliver _as _**Maggie** and **Meilin Rae**

Samuel Vincent _as_ **Julian**

Tony Sampson _as_ **Tori Avalon**

_**English Production Companies:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Dubbing Director**: Alma Moreno (Intertrack)

**Translation**: Brenda Nava (Intertrack)

_**Spanish Casting: **_

Cristina Hernandez _as_ **Sakura Kinomoto** (all)

_**Spanish Production Companies:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Canal Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Companies:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

_**French Casting:**_

Léa Gabrielle _as_ **Tiffanie**

Patricia Legrand _as_ **Sakura Gaulthier**

Suzanne Sindberg _as_ **Lionel**

Constantin Papas _as_ **Matthieu**

Dolly Vanden _as_ **Kero-chan**

Frédérique Wojcik _as_ **Eriol Hiiragizawa**

Matthieu Rivolier _as_ **Kerberos**

Suzanne Sindberg _as _**Clow Read, Katia Moreau, Lika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa, **and **Stéphanie**

Yann Pichon _as _**M. Terada **and **Thomas Gaulthier**

_**German Casting:**_

Manja Döring _as_ **Sakura Kinomoto**

David Turba _as_ **Li-Shaoran**

Diana Borgwardt _as_ **Kero-chan**

Giuliana Wendt _as_ **Tomoyo Daidoji**

Johannes Baasner _as_ **Yoshiyuki Terada**

Julien Haggege _as_ **Toya Kinomoto**

Kim Hasper _as_ **Yukito Tsukishiro**

Sabine Arnhold _as_ **Sonomi Daidoji**

Stefan Staudinger _as_ **Kerberos**

Uwe Büschken _as_ **Kinomoto Fujitaka**

Victoria Sturm _as_ **Kaho Mizuki**

_**German Production Companies:**_

**Broadcaster: **Fox Kids Germany and Pro.7

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA™ ®© 1998 by CLAMP ELECTIONS 2005®©™ by Anime Lover's Society International©2004

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

_**Authored Fanfictions:**_

Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

ELECTIONS 2005® ©2004

_**All Rights Reserved**_

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA™ ©1998**

_**and**_

**ANIME LOVER'S SOCIETY® ©2002**

_**!EXCEPT FOR SYAORAN, NO ONE WAS HURT DURING THE PRODUCTION OF THIS FANFICTION!**_


End file.
